A Light Shade of Crimson
by NotTotallyBritish
Summary: Enjoying myself in my cheesy demented world, I'm making a series of a pairing I've shipped for a good two years , Roppi and Izaya. I'm hoping to string this out as long as I can before another fandom takes hold of my life. Basically this first chapter Roppi was mugged and violated , now he must go through the process of healing physically and mentally. Enjoy.


Roppi once again found himself in the same situation. The same hospital bed, and the same gown, that always felt loose and uncomfortable. He rubbed the back of his head, sighing quietly. A white board in his lap and a blue marker with a rope attached to the marker. Who'd steal the marker? It was the only thing the depressed teen wanted to thinking about. With his 'twin' at his bedside it brought him some comfort. With a light, calm gaze he looked toward Izaya, and started to scribble on the board.

' How long have I been asleep?'

Izaya turned his gaze back to Roppi, he hadn't been paying any attention. He was deep in his own thoughts. He raises his eye brows, before smirking lightly. " Just a few hours now"

_The confusion, the pain, it all blinds me. _

Roppi nodded his head, and let the white board drop to his side. He'd been sobbing just before, though since he'd calmed down...he wanted to kill them. Bring agony apon the corpses that hurt him. Though, he had a hunch that Izaya already took care of them.

" _H-how many times must I Tell you!? I'm not I-Izaya~! " he cries, clutching the ground, and screamed outward, shuddering at the agonizing pain that came to his backside. They started slashing all over his body, and lifted his head, cutting his throat.  
_  
He blinked and shook his head of the memory. The thought made him sick to his stomach. The fact he hadn't thrown up yet amazed him. Than again, he hadn't eaten anything anyway, so there was nothing to throw up. He wipped the sweat from his uper brow, and laid back down. He stared up at the ceiling, than gazes once more at his twin. Almost invisible bags under his eyes. He could see them...

_Even yet I feel myself worry over you.  
_  
He moved to the left ,scooting over a bit and grabbed the raven's wrists and tugged a bit, as if to say ' Lay with me' . The informant just raised a brow before he smirked and shead his jacket, crawling into the bed with Roppi, wrapping his arms around the smaller clone. Roppi didn't squirm. He couldn't anyway. It'd hurt everytime he tried to move, and even with the gentle embrace it still brought him a lot of pain. Though, once again hidding his feelings he just sighed and let himself be held.

Izaya found himself in a difficult situation emotionally. He hid his worry with the sly smirk. He was very releived Roppi was okay. He was concerned about his voice, but the nurse told him it'd return in a few months. He laughed at the thought of Roppi having to flail around like an imbecil trying to get the point across. His funny imagery faltered when he saw Roppi's sleeping face. A large bruise on his cheek, his eye bruised badly. Black and blue. He let his hand gently slide down his cheek, as he sighed lightly. He'd have to do a better job of protecting to Roppi. He'd never admit it,but the kid was precious to him.

We hid these desiring feelings with hate, and jokes. Though, in truth, we can't hide this.

With a light sigh, he leans in kissing his forehead, and murmured a light, almost silent, apology. The breath made the teen twitch a bit, as he opened his eyes again only to be greeeted with a smirk. There was a light sound from Roppi's throat, as he sat up. Izaya smirkied a bit, as he rose from the bed.

" Welp, I best be on my way. Feel better Roppi-chan~ Kay?"

Roppi's gaze went downward, as he nodded slowly. Izaya nodded aswell as he left Roppi to his own company, he closes his eyes slowly once more.

As Roppi walked home he felt very sick still. He didn't think he should have left the hospital. He felt his vision starting to falter.

" Nn, D-damn... " he groans. The world around him felt dark. he wasn'inn his bed anymore.  
His eyes suddenly widdened as he saw the men who'd attacked and raped him. Fear filled his crismon eyes as he started to back away franticly. They reached out for him, only for Roppi drop and fall through the sidewalk. Roppi gasped, but kept silent as he continued to fall, a large blood red liquid under him as he landed with a large splash.

He was suddenly at a funeral, a small child, in a little suit. A picture of his mother, not his real mother, his adoptive mother was on a small stand, with a large cascet surrounded with flowers. Roppi slowly made his way to the cascet as it flew open, and she sat up, her body looked like it had been dead for years! She screached as she reached out for him. Roppi found himself gasping , he wanted to scream but his voice was gone. He was suddenly looking in a mirror,the bandage around his neck getting longer and longer. It wrapped around him, slowly just as it was it was about to cover his eyes-

Roppi screamed,though it was silent. He was holding his head as he awoke. He was crying, and hyperventalating. The nurses and one doctor quickly tried to calm him down. They soon had him under control and gave him a shot, to calm his nerves. Roppi lay, his frantic pants slowed and his breath was stonic agian.

I wanted you to save me. Why didn't you save me...Save me... Save me! SAVE ME!


End file.
